Olá
by Braunjakga
Summary: Fazia um mês que Tomoyo havia entrado em contato com Sakura pela videochamada do "hangouts". Mesmo assim, Sakura ainda não tinha terminado de falar para a amiga tudo o que aconteceu com ela durante os quase sete anos que não se viam mais. O que melhor pra contar os fatos mais significativos do que escrever uma carta ao som de uma boa música? - Sakura&Tomoyo
Olá…

Escrita por Braunjakga

Formato: Songfic/One-shot

Publicada simultaneamente no fanfiction(ponto)net e social spirit

Shipper: Sakura/Tomoyo

Sinopse: Fazia um mês que Tomoyo havia entrado em contato com Sakura pela videochamada do "hangouts". Mesmo assim, Sakura ainda não tinha terminado de falar para a amiga tudo o que aconteceu com ela durante os quase sete anos que não se viam mais. O que melhor pra contar os fatos mais significativos do que escrever uma carta ao som de uma boa música?

Música: Hello - Adele

Gênero: Angst, Hurt&Confort, Amizade

Classificação: Livre para maiores de 13 anos

Spoiler: Todo o anime e o mangá de Sakura Card Captors, fora os spoilers da minha própria fic (terceiro volume da trilogia) que eu nem mesmo dei a luz direito!

Disclaimer: Sakura e Tomoyo não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem o sofrimento dessas duas teria sido bem menor… bem menor (e a distância entre esses dois corações também)! Todos os créditos são do grupo CLAMP. Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors.

Notas iniciais do autor: "Hello" da Adele se encaixa tão perfeitamente nessa história que eu não resisti em colocar ela aqui (vocês logo vão entender quando eu colocar tudo no papel!). Obrigado Adele por ser a musa da minha primeira songfic! Ainda mais se tratando do aniversário da Sakura! Como eu disse aí em cima, nessa songfic está uma porção de spoilers do meu próximo trabalho (que, pelas minhas contas, eu já deveria ter dado a luz, mas nem pus o enredo ainda no papel! A pressa é tão grande pra colocar essa história no papel que ela está "emergindo" por meio desses "one-shots" e spin-offs!). Aproveitem!

 _Osaka, 1 de abril de 2015:_

 **H** **ello, it's me I was wondering if after all these years You'd like to meet,**

 _Olá, Tomoyo!_

 _Já faz quanto tempo mesmo que a gente não se fala hein sua malvada? Aí você vai me dizer quando essa carta chegar aí em Barcelona, onde você está, que nem faz nem dois meses direito não é? Eu sei tudinho Tomoyo, pode ter certeza que sim! Com o tempo eu aprendi a ser sabichona que nem você e a gostar um pouquinho, mas só um pouquinho mesmo de matemática! Sabe, eu uso ela pra relaxar às vezes…_

 **to go over everything. They say that time's supposed to heal ya, But I ain't done much healing**

 _Já faz quanto tempo mesmo que você partiu sua malvada? Ah! Sete anos! Desde o dia da minha lua de mel não é? Sete anos sem dar notícias, sete anos desaparecida, vagando pela Europa, América, África, a nossa Ásia e a Oceania… puxa vida Tomoyo! Você rodou o mundo inteiro não é? Nesses sete anos você só ficou viajando, mostrando ao mundo as suas mais recentes criações, colocando em cada canto da Terra a sua coleção da Daidouji sei lá o que não é?_

 _Aí você vai me perguntar o porquê de eu saber isso… bem Tomoyo, é que eu fiquei com a mania de ficar comprando as revistas de moda, sabe, só pra ver as suas roupas, as suas fotos, as suas entrevistas…. Eu tenho todas elas tá? Eu praticamente virei uma fã sua, daí eu fico pensando "puxa vida, bem que a Tomoyo podia me vestir com aquelas roupas, eu fui a primeira modelo dela…". Eu vou cobrar tudinho os meus direitos por ser sua primeira modelo tá? Pelos anos que você ficou sem me ver…_

 **Hello, can you hear me? I'm in california dreaming about who we used to be**

 _Ah! Pra quem que eu tou mentindo, pra pessoa que sabia até mesmo quando eu mentia! O motivo de eu te escrever isso não é pra te cobrar nada não Tomoyo… é que, é que aconteceu tanta coisa na minha vida Tomoyo aqui no Japão e acho que na sua também, eu precisava falar isso com você; naquela videoconferência da gente pelo Hangout do Google a gente só falou se a gente tava bem, como foi nosso dia… eu nem te falei como estão as nossas amigas, apesar de eu achar que você sabe o que aconteceu com elas… mas eu vou falar mesmo assim! Eu nem te falei sobre o meu trabalho, como eu estou passando, sobre o meu casamento, sobre o meu filho… Aconteceu tanta cisa Tomoyo na minha vida que, muitas vezes, desejei muito, mais muito mesmo ter você do meu lado. Só o Shoran e o Kero não são suficientes. Tem vezes Tomoyo que só você achava a melhor solução pros meus problemas. Eu já vou falar desses dois, mas preciso antes falar das nossas amigas, do meu filho, pra depois falar da minha carreira e do meu casamento…_

 **When we were younger and free, I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet**

 _Você sabe que a Rika se casou com o Professor Terada, ela está trabalhando como professora do primário e os dois já tem dois filhinhos lindos! É um casal, um menino e uma menina! Visitei eles em Tomoeda mês passado na minha folga. Trem bala é um milagre mesmo! A gente sempre se fala. Outro casal que eu sempre mantenho contato é com a Chiharu e o Yamasaki. Os dois só tiveram um filho, tadinhos! (olha quem tá falando, eu também só tenho um filho oras!). Tão morando em Tóquio. O Yamasaki é jornalista e a Chiharu seguiu carreira nos esportes e é fisioterapeuta. É uma boa profissão pro Yamasaki-kun não? Como ele é um loroteiro de primeira, a Chiharu mesma falou que não tinha trabalho melhor! Ela sempre fala que a imprensa fica inventando fatos e o Yamasaki… bem, você sabe como ele é não? O Shoran adora as matérias dele sobre esporte, ele sempre fala bem do Shoran, até quando o Shoran joga mal ele sempre inventa uma desculpa! Hehehe! Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo… Esse Yamasaki…! A Naoko virou_ e _scritora, não tá casada nem nada, só vive com "rolos", aqui, ali, onde ela tiver viajando. Ela escreve livros, "light novel" e mangás. Tudo pra extravasar a imaginação dela. Como ela sempre viaja ela sempre passa aqui por Osaka e a gente sempre hospeda ela no nosso apartamento. Semana passada ela passou três dias aqui. Ás vezes ela fica no hotel, só quando tem evento ou o agente dela manda, mas quando ela tá sossegada ela fica com a gente. O Sholong fica fascinado com as histórias dela o Kero adora! Ele sempre fica pedindo por mais, pra ler mais, mas sabe como é né? Ninguém sabe que o Kero existe, então o Sholong fala que é pra ele! Ah, esse meu filho… pelo menos a Naoko dá uma prévia das histórias leves, poi_ _s_ _as as pesadas ele mesmo compra na banca! Eu já falei pro Kero deixar o Sholong longe dessas porcarias que ele lê!_

 _Meu irmão Touya virou médico como eu. Ele é ortopedista num hospital de Shinjuku e quase sempre trata atletas em Tóquio. Ele vive sozinho num apartamento em Tóquio, mas sempre o Yue, ou melhor, ai, ai, ai Yukito! (não dá, ele é minha paixão de sempre que eu tenho a oportunidade de ver sempre!) faz companhia pra ele quando ele não tá vagando por aí… sabe, o Yue fica me protegendo, por isso ele fica vagando pelo Japão procurando…. Eu vou deixar isso pra depois Tomoyo, primeiro quero falar de mim. Vou falar mais sobre o Yue quando eu chegar no Shoran…_

 _Sabe porque Tomoyo eu sei que você já sabe de tudo isso? Porque eu vi que você tem eles adicionados no face sua malvada! Eles são nossos amigos em comum Tomoyo! Você tem todo mundo menos eu! Como você faz isso comigo!? Você só me adicionou porque a Sonomi pediu sua feiosa! Isso é injusto, muito injusto como diz a Meiling…. Ai Meiling! Me esqueci dela (Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Mil desculpinhas Meiling!). A Meiling tá no exército agora, como ela mesma me corrige "Exército popular de libertação do povo" sei lá o quê, sei lá o quê e pronto! (eita nome comprido, e olha que tem mais!). Ela me falou que, por ser uma Li e os Lis serem uma família de guerreiros, ela também deveria seguir o caminho dos guerreiros, já que ela não tem magia… Ela sempre me visita, ao contrário de você, nas férias dela. Ela me falou que é_ _oficial_ _Capitã e comanda uma companhia na província de Xinjiang, na cidade de Hotan. É um lugar belíssimo, com gente muito bonita (eu sei sua pilantra que você já viu as fotos, você já tinha ela no face e curtiu tudinho, menos eu!). Ela fala que isso é mentira, pois a região tá repleta de terroristas e independentistas. O governo da China não quer saber disso nem a pau, manda "sentar o aço" mesmo, como ela mesma me fala. Eu fico pensando Tomoyo na segurança dela, se é seguro ficar em um lugar assim… A Meiling foi muito importante pra mim durante os primeiros anos de vida do Sholong… não gostaria de saber que ela se machucou ou mesmo morreu num atentado! Ela me disse que sabe se virar… vou confiar nela! (A Meiling não pode usar o face, nem instagram, não tem na China, o governo proíbe, ela só posta quando vai pra Hong Kong ou visita a gente, enquanto isso ela usa umas "redes sociais" estranhas de lá, um tal de Weibo, RenRen, Youku, Baidu, WeChat; eu já tentei usar elas, a Meiling e o Shoran tentaram me ensinar, mas só consigo usar o WeChat com ela… que peninha)._

 **There's such a difference between us And a million miles**

 _Tomoyo eu tou tão feliz em saber que finalmente eu posso te enviar uma carta e saber que ela vai chegar pra você! Eu tou muito feliz mesmo por saber que você vai receber ela, vai ler ela e não vai mais me enrolar! Até o Sholong completar três anos você sempre mandava presentes das cidades onde você tava e a "trouxa" aqui te mandava cartas. Foram tantas cartas devolvidas! Eu só mandava pra depois de um mês o correio me devolver a carta e falar "destinatário não encontrado!". Foram tantas as cidades que eu te procurei, Cracóvia, Moscou, Nanquin, Perth, Alexandria, Gramado… cada nome estranho Tomoyo, cada país diferente que eu nem te encontrava! Fiquei com muita raiva de você sabia? Mas aí a Sonomi conversou comigo e falou que você viajava muito, por isso a carta não chegava… eu acho que metade disso é lorota, mas eu entendo Tomoyo, é o seu trabalho como estilista que te faz viajar tanto, se bem que, depois que o Sholong fez três anos v_ _ocê_ _parou de me enviar presentes de aniversário, pra ele, pro Shoran, até o Kero reclamou, apesar de ele nem saber a data do aniversário dele! Sabia Tomoyo que hoje é o meu aniversário sua malvada?_ _De novo, não vou receber seus presentes! Eu só quero entender Tomoyo o porquê disso tudo, o porquê dessa distância toda! Eu fico com raiva Tomoyo, raiva mesmo quando eu penso nisso, nisso que você tá fazendo comigo. Mas depois, eu paro pra pensar e tento te entender "é o seu trabalho, é o seu trabalho" que não deixa, que te afasta cada vez mais de mim, é isso que a Sonomi me diz, mas a Sonomi não entende a falta que você me faz minha amiga que eu tanto amo, a que eu mais amo em toda a minha vida! Agora eu vou falar um pouco de mim, afinal eu sou filha de Deus oras!_

 **Hello from the other side**

 **I must've called a thousand times**

 **to tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done,**

 **But when I call you never seem to be home**

 **Hello from the outside**

 **At least I can say that I've tried**

 **to tell you I'm sorry,**

 **for breaking your heart,**

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart…** **anymore**

 **Hello, how are you? It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry,**

 _Bem Tomoyo, vou começar, se prepara que vai ser longa. Eu tenho aqui em casa uma caixa com 543, sim 543 cartas só pra você que eu escrevi ao longo de 7 anos! Algumas curtinhas parecendo bilhete, outras longas, mas a maioria é desabafo de uma página, como se fosse um diário! Sabe, lembrar de você me fez desabafar um pouco, me fez por pra fora coisas que só eu podia falar com você, e como eu desabafei nesses anos todos! Sete anos Tomoyo, sete anos de distância! Eu escrevi quase 80 cartas por ano, quase uma a cada quatro dias… aquilo é um "diário" Tomoyo! Você vai ler tudo Tomoyo e eu vou cobrar de você a leitura delas… pra quem adora ler livrões, minhas cartas são "fichinhas", dá pra ler em um mês!… deixa eu só saber que você recebeu essa carta pra eu te enviar a "caixa", hehehe! E outra: vou querer seu Whats, porque o seu messenger do face só me dá resposta automática! E como eu tou com raiva daquelas repostas automáticas!_

 _Desculpa Tomoyo, eu tou desabafando muito não é? Bem, vou começar a parte séria disso tudo. Eu vou pausar um pouco e já volto, o PC tá me cansando um pouco. (você tá pensando que eu vou revisar e apagar o meu desabafo é? Muito enganada! Tudo pra senhorita ler, é como se eu tivesse falando com você! Hehehe!)_

 _Eu já te disse e você sabe muito bem. Eu sou médica Tomoyo. Trabalho aqui no hospital local de Osaka, dia sim, dia não, 12 horas por 36, sabe como é né? Tem dias que eu só faço consulta, outros eu faço cirurgias e até mesmos transplantes! Sabe, a gente precisa acompanhar o histórico de cada paciente, ver como ele está, eu não opero pacientes que não são meus diretamente, eu ajudo nessas cirurgias como cirurgiã assistente. Ser médica Tomoyo não é fácil mesmo, é muito triste quando as coisas dão errado, quando você não consegue salvar a vida de um paciente e ele morre nas suas mãos… crianças Tomoyo, crianças! É muito difícil o transplante de órgãos no nosso país, você sabe disso… e eu sou uma cirurgiã cardíaca pediatra… minha especialidade são crianças. E eu pensando que seria fácil Tomoyo, mas não é mesmo! Eu fico muito feliz quando as coisas dão certo, as crianças me agradecem, os pais me enviam presentes (já cheguei a ganhar um milhão de dólares Tomoyo por salvar a vida de uma filhinha de um grande empresário aqui de Osaka!); mas quando dão errado… eu só ouço xingamentos, ameaças e quase me batem! Falam que eu sou a culpada, me chamam de assassina, me juram de morte… é difícil ser médica Tomoyo, é difícil qualquer profissão que preste serviços pros outros, como dizia a minha amiga, Hokuto Sumeragi, mas eu estou levando Tomoyo… Por isso Tomoyo, como eu queria ter você aqui por perto minha_ _amiga, você não sabe o quanto! Eu sei que você está falando agora que eu tenho o Shoran do meu lado pra me apoiar em tudo… bem isso é verdade, mas tem seus poréns Tomoyo…_

 _Ser a esposa de um jogador de futebol como o Shoran, lindo, bonito, famoso, recheado de títulos, com os músculos bem-feitos e uma "metrossexualidade" crescente, baseado em Cristiano Ronaldo como ele mesmo fala, não é fácil. Não, eu não tou querendo dizer que o Shoran seja um mal marido e não dê a devida atenção pra mim, pro filho dele e pra casa em geral. Ele nunca deixa faltar nada, nunca atrasa nenhuma prestação de nada (afinal ele tem dinheiro pra pagar), tudo fica nas costas dele e ele adora isso, adora se "sacrificar" por mim e pelo nosso filho como ele mesmo diz. Eu deveria me sentir orgulhosa por ter, ao meu lado na cama, todos os dias quando eu acordo, um homem como ele e ser feliz por ele ser o pai do meu filho. Eu deveria ficar satisfeita por ter todos os dias do meu lado o melhor jogador de futebol do Japão, o homem mais cobiçado pelas mulheres desse país e pelas marias chuteiras também. Eu deveria me alegrar poque eu tenho na minha mesa de jantar o homem mais cobiçado pelos dois maiores clubes da Espanha e da Europa. Eu deveria ser muito feliz ao lado de um marido que me dá tudo o que eu peço e preciso. Eu deveria ser feliz por estar ao lado do melhor jogador da seleção chinesa e da China, ganhado prêmio todo ano, desde que nosso filho nasceu. Eu deveria ser feliz por ter como marido alguém como ele. Eu realmente não poderia desejar alguém melhor nesse sentido, um homem bonito, atencioso, que me ama acima de tudo e tudo o mais. Somos o casal mais shippado pelas revistas de fofoca (Eu sei que você sabe disso!) e o mais amado do país. O problema Tomoyo é que chega uma hora que isso cansa. Daí os problemas no casamento aparecem._

 _Sim Tomoyo, isso cansa. Se casar, no momento do casamento, o namoro é tudo muito bonito e fofo, mas depois que você se casa as coisas mudam um pouco. Aí que a gente começa a diferenciar um namoro de um casamento. A gente aprende a ser marido e mulher quando a gente convive junto todo dia e não quando eu preciso dele e ele de mim. Se o meu casamento está indo de mal a pior? Hehehe! Que nada Tomoyo, está tudo no "padrão". Que chegou pra gente a crise dos sete anos? Sim, chegou. E ela veio com tudo._

 _Tomoyo, eu estou farta daqueles paparazzi na porta do nosso apartamento tirando foto, na porta do meu trabalho, só querendo saber o que eu tou vestindo, qual o meu penteado, qual a minha maquiagem, qual a minha marca de sapatos… meu Deus Tomoyo, o país inteiro sabe da minha rotina, dos meus gostos, onde eu vou com o Shoran nas nossas folgas; isso é horrível e o Shoran só acha graça disso tudo e aproveita pra se exibir pra eles Tomoyo, pra se exibir! Ai como eu fico com raiva quando ele faz isso! Ele agora só se veste pra ser fotografado, filmado, admirado. Eu já falei pra ele parar com isso, mas ele não para e me pede pra ser paciente. Que droga Tomoyo! Tem horas Tomoyo que eu não tenho nem vontade de sair com ele, tem horas que eu falo pra ele "vai com as amantes!" e ele bate a porta de casa e sai! Sai Tomoyo, sozinho! Como isso me deixa irritada! Depois ele envia uma foto no meu whatts com os amigos do clube e volta com um presente pra mim, só pra me deixar calminha… eu caio na dele, a gente volta a ser feliz de novo e tudo volta ao normal, até o próximo paparazzi aparecer._

 _Atualmente, o Shoran só pensa em fazer marketing da imagem dele, ele fala pra mim que isso é muito importante pra carreira dele, ele fala que ele precisa construir a carreira dele como futebolista e ser lembrado por fãs na China e no Japão e quem sabe no mundo todo… depois dessa boataria toda em torno do "passe" dele e sobre o "valor de mercado" dele ter aumentado depois de ele ter recebido propostas do futebol europeu e da China, eu, definitivamente, fico de saco cheio disso tudo. Eu fico de saco cheio só de "pensar" que ele usa a família dele pra ficar fazendo "marketing" comigo e com o Sholong, a cada foto que ele posta no face. Isso é horrível, mas o empresário dele, que não deixa de ser a família dele, fala que isso é bom pra carreira do Shoran e que eu deveria apoiar ele. Como uma pessoa vale 100 milhões de Euros Tomoyo? Parece escravidão moderna! Essa foi a oferta que ele recebeu do Guangzhou da China, mas ele logo rechaçou, falou que não queria ir pra China, ele não alcançaria repercussão mundial lá, repercussão essa que ele quer atingir na Europa. Os holo fortes lá são "mais fortes". Sabe, Tomoyo, ele fica muito triste comigo quando eu não acompanho eles nos eventos que ele vai, nos "marketing" que ele faz, nos jogos que ele ganha e faz um coraçãozinho com as mãos só pra mim…. Ai Tomoyo, como isso me dói só de pensar que eu não tou do lado do meu marido quando ele mais precisa de mim… eu gosto dele e você sabe disso, mas esse é o básico. Eu ainda não falei da parte crítica do meu casamento, da parte que gerou as brigas mais pesadas minhas e das dele. E com o Kero também._

 _Eu gosto do meu trabalho Tomoyo, apesar de as vezes ele ser estressante. Eu amo ser médica, eu amo salvar vidas, eu amo ser "heroína", amo ganhar meu dinheiro, ser uma mulher independente. Desde que meu filho nasceu Tomoyo, ele tem feito um pedido pra mim: me entregar definitivamente nas mãos dele, ele quer deixar a carreira dele nas minhas mãos, sendo administrada por mim. Ele quer me fazer a agente dele, mas com uma condição: abandonar o meu trabalho._

 _Isso eu não vou fazer. Isso eu não quero fazer. Eu nem te falei Tomoyo, que nesse ano, eu terminei finalmente a faculdade e me formei em Março! Agora eu posso ser médica em qualquer parte do mundo, inclusive na Espanha que é tão receptiva com novas experiências. Eu sei que eles vão ficar felizes em ter uma cirurgiã formada na Kansai de Osaka. Eu não largo mão disso. Eu já briguei muitas vezes com o Shoran por causa disso, ele sempre pede a minha presença nos jogos dele e as vezes eu não posso ir por causa dos meus plantões; quando é o clássico do Gamba com o Cerezo e eu não tou lá aí que a briga é feia mesmo… O Kero teve que dormir fora de casa uma vez e ficou uma semana fora… demorou um mês pra que eles se falassem de novo. Como isso me magoou Tomoyo, mas não vou dar mais detalhes, vou esperar chegar na Espanha pra ter uma conversa com você sobre o meu casamento. Mas a questão é: o Senhor Shoran Li interfere demais na minha carreira de médica e eu não gosto nada disso. Ele fica chateado comigo e eu com ele. A gente briga e faz as pazes e vai vivendo "feliz" esse casamento ioiô. Tomoyo, eu tenho certeza que se você tivesse aqui minha amiga isso não aconteceria. Ele me compreenderia e eu compreenderia ele. Você sempre sabe nos livrar dos problemas, e eu passei por tantos nesses sete anos…_

 _Tomoyo, por fim eu vou te falar um deles e eu vou explicar o porquê do Yue ficar me protegendo e manter a vigilância sobre mim: eu estou sob a vigilância do FBI e do Ministério de segurança estatal da República popular da China (foi a Meiling que me explicou essa). Parece coisa de "X-files" mas não é Tomoyo. Eles me descobriram. Eles descobriram sobre as cartas Clow. Nem sei Tomoyo se eles já vão ter lido essa carta quando ela chegar até você… eu já tentei protestar contra isso no governo, mas sabe o que eles me falaram? Que não podia fazer nada Tomoyo, não podia fazer nada! Eu, como usuária de magia, era uma "ameaça" para a segurança do Japão e por isso o ministério do interior "pediu" a ajuda do FBI pra me manter segura e sob vigilância. Na prática eles "abriram as pernas" pra eles e falaram "olha aqui Estados Unidos, temos uma ameaça aqui, venham prendê-la por favor, nós não nos importamos com ela!". Eu não sou protegida nem pelo meu próprio país Tomoyo! Esse "olho gordo" do FBI pra cima de mim só apareceu depois de um "certo incidente" que aconteceu, quando uma organização chinesa tentou "roubar" de mim as cartas Clow. Eu frustrei os planos dele, o FBI me descobriu e me mantém sob vigilância. Constante. Não que tenha câmeras dentro da minha casa ou coisa do tipo. Eles ficam me acompanhando o tempo todo, sem eu saber, seu eu perceber, mas me acompanham. Com certeza grampeiam meu celular e hackeiam meu computador, mas se fazem isso eu não sei de nada. A suprema corte do Japão deu "carta branca" pra eles. Como eu fiquei doida da vida com isso! E o pior que não adianta processar o estado, eles ganhariam, eles sempre ganham e eu viro uma "sem país"! O governo falou pra eu não me preocupar, que isso não afetaria em nada a minha privacidade dentro de casa e nem das minhas comunicações, eles falaram que só iam ficar "de olho em mim" caso eu tivesse dificuldades em controlar os meus poderes e se alguma organização aparecesse pra tentar "roubar" as cartas Clow. Me indenizaram e me indenizam todos os meses por causa disso. Se o Shoran ficou chateado com isso? Ficou uma fera! Como um chinês orgulhoso como ele é, ele não aceita essa vigilância toda dos Estados Unidos. E nem a China. Por isso o Ministério da segurança estatal entrou na jogada. Eles também me vigiam e "atrapalham" um pouco o jogo do FBI pra cima de mim. O nosso governo e os Estados Unidos ficaram loucos com isso, mas os chineses se defendem dizendo que é para "garantir" a segurança de um cidadão da República Popular da China da "espionagem" americana. Um não, três, porque eu também tenho cidadania chinesa por conta do meu casamento com ele e o Sholong também, por ser nosso filho. Eu fiquei sabendo esses dias que a Meiling, como soldado do Exército popular de libertação do povo, também é parte desse "sistema de espionagem", por livre e espontânea vontade do governo chinês. Como ela ficou louca com isso tudo, por envolverem ela no meio disso. Eu fico e não fico tranquila com isso. Tranquila porque é com a Meiling, mas isso não deixa de ser espionagem. Não que eu fique desconfiada dela quando ela me visita, mas é que eu não sei se a Meiling me visita com agente do estado Chinês ou como minha amiga querida. Só de ver ela me visitando e tendo intimidade comigo deixa os americanos loucos. O Shoran adora isso. Eu tento me esquecer disso tudo, dessa loucura toda. A Meiling sempre deixa claro pra mim que é a minha amiga e nunca uma agente do estado da China. Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas, ela sabe disso, fica triste com isso, mas eu vou vivendo Tomoyo._

 _Por isso, por isso e por todos os motivos anteriores, saber que daqui há três meses eu estarei na Espanha, eu, Shoran e Sholong me deixa não só eu como o Shoran também muito feliz e aliviada. Ele não se importa de jogar no Barça mesmo querendo ir pro Madrid (mas é claro que eu quero que ele vá pro Barça, eu vou ficar pertinho de você minha amiga, a gente vai se ver todo o dia!). O importante é a gente sair daqui o mais depressa possível e ir pra um país onde ninguém possa nos espionar. Agentes do FBI tem passagem limitada na União Europeia, a vida deles ficou mais difícil depois daquele escândalo de espionagem que descobriram. O mesmo deve acontecer com os agentes chineses… eu estou feliz Tomoyo, muito feliz porque, acima de tudo, eu vou te ver, estarei ao seu lado novamente, como eu sempre estive e nunca deveria ter deixado de estar…_

 **I hope that you're well. Did you ever make it out of that town Where nothing ever happened?**

 _Tomoyo, eu tava vendo aqui na sua mais nova entrevista que você tá vivendo com uma pessoa… deixa eu ver… Marcela é o nome dela não é? Ela tem um cabelo preto comprido, ela tava de óculos escuros naquela foto com você, nem deu pra ver a cor dos olhos dela, e o cabelo dela parece uma peruca, mas eu posso sentir aqui dento de mim que ela não é uma má pessoa. Eu quero saber mais sobre ela, eu quero conhecer ela, querer não, eu vou conhecer ela, com certeza! Eu quero saber mais a respeito das pessoas que te fazem feliz durante esse tempo todo que eu não te vi que estão aí contigo em Barcelona. Quero saber pelo que você está passando minha amiga, se você está sofrendo, se você chorou, se teve alguém do seu lado pra te apoiar… eu quero me encontrar com todos eles! Quero que eles me conheçam também, quero fazer parte da vida deles._

 _Você me preocupa Tomoyo, sempre me preocupou… eu já sonhei várias vezes com você minha amiga, alguns sonhos felizes, outros muito tristes onde eu te vi sofrendo. Tomara que isso não passe de sonhos e não seja uma realidade de verdade!_

 **It's no secret That the both of us are running out of time**

 _A hora está chegando Tomoyo, só faltam três meses pra aqueles "empresários" espanhóis se reúnam com o Shoran e façam a proposta pra ele. Ele já me falou que vai aceitar com certeza. É a nossa liberdade, é o nosso recomeço, é o retorno da nossa amizade Tomoyo, amizade essa que nunca deveria ter se rompido, seja com as distâncias, seja com o tempo. Eu sei que você não vai ficar nada feliz com o conteúdo dessa carta, mas se prepara Tomoyo que eu não contei tudo, eu ainda tenho muito pra te falar… é por isso que eu sinto tanta falta de você minha amiga, eu preciso desabafar tudo isso que tá preso dentro de mim, da minha garganta com a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo depois da minha família: você. Eu espero que você me compreenda, que você possa me escutar, alugar um pouquinho do seu tempo pra me ouvir. Só de saber que eu estarei no seu colo Tomoyo, sendo acariciada por você como você fazia comigo quando a gente era mais jovem, como daquela vez que… bem você sabe do que eu tou falando, eu não preciso "expor isso" aqui não é? O que importa agora é que eu estou morta de ansiedade por te ver, por me jogar nos seus braços, pousar a minha cabeça na sua coxa e sentir seus dedos penteando o meu cabelo, como você sempre fez comigo, agora como adulta. Como eu desejo que esses três meses passem logo!_

 **So hello from the other side I must've called a thousand times**

 _Então Tomoyo, depois de tanto tempo te chamando, te buscando, depois de quase três horas escrevendo isso e depois de mais de 5000 palavras, eu encerro essa carta. Não com um "até breve", mas sim com um "olá…"_

 **to tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done But when I call you never seem to be home**

 _"Olá" porque eu não tou me despedindo de você, eu estou te reencontrando depois de tanto tempo…_

 **Hello from the outside At least I can say that I've tried**

 _Só de te escrever essa carta Tomoyo, eu estou satisfeita, satisfeita por saber que você vai ler isso, que vai chegar até você depois de eu tanto tentar falar com você…_

 **to tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**

 _Me desculpa Tomoyo se eu errei quando eu escrevi, se eu fui extensa demais, mas tudo o que eu tenho pra te falar não cabe nela, essa é apenas uma "prévia" pra que você possa dar uma "analisada" na situação antes de começar o "tratamento", hehehe! Me desculpa Tomoyo, principalmente, por tudo o que eu te fiz pra você estar afastada de mim (mas você já me falou no hangout que você vai me falar tudinho quando eu chegar, então eu tou tranquila…)_

 **Oh, anymore Oh, anymore Oh, anymore Anymore**

 _Saudações Tomoyo desde Osaka, um grande beijo e um abraço apertado de seus amigos que já sabem que eu estou te enviando essa carta:_

 _Kero,_

 _Yukito,_

 _Chiharu,_

 _Naoko,_

 _Rika,_

 _Yamasaki,_

 _Terada,_

 _Meu pai Fujitaka,_

 _Meu irmão Touya,_

 _Minha mãe Nadeshiko (que Deus a tenha!)_

 _Sonomi,_

 _Meiling,_

 _Shoran,_

 _Sholong,_

 _E de mim, da sua Sakura, um "Olá…"_

 **Hello from the other side**

 **I must've called a thousand times**

 **to tell you I'm sorry,**

 **for everything that I've done**

 **But when I call you never**

 **seem to be home**

 **Hello from the outside**

 **At least I can say that I've tried**

 **to tell you I'm sorry,**

 **for breaking your heart**

 **But it don't matter,**

 **it clearly doesn't tear you apart**

 **anymore…**

 _PS: Quando a gente chegar, não se esqueça de fazer aquele seu bolo maravilhoso pra nos saudar tá? O Kero e o Sholong tão "doidinhos" pra provar depois de tanto tempo!_

Sakura, depois de três horas escrevendo, termina de escrever a sua carta no notebook, imprime, dobra e guarda no envelope. Passa a língua ligeiramente pela aba do envelope, selando a carta, colocando todo o seu sentimento pela amiga naquele selo. Enquanto fazia isso, a campainha do apartamento toca.

Sakura corre até a porta do apartamento e abre. Na porta, estava um funcionário do apartamento com duas caixas enormes nas mãos e um bilhete em cada uma delas. Uma era pelo seu aniversário e outra era pela sua formatura em residência médica. Sakura fica em choque com o presente, põe as mãos na boca e pergunta ao mensageiro:

– Hoe! De onde veio tudo isso?

– De Barcelona senhora.

Omedetou gozaimasu Sakura-chan!

(Feliz aniversário Sakura! Essa é nossa maior felicidade!)

"Gracias Sakura Kinomoto ¡Contigo empezó todo!"

FIM

COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA

Notas finais: Bem, é isso gente! É engraçado pessoal que, ha quase um ano, eu não fazia ideia de quem era Sakura Kinomoto; hoje eu já cometi muitas "loucuras" por ela! Hehehe! Nunca eu escrevi um one-shot/songfic tão longo assim, e acho que esse limite de 5000 palavras pra um one-shot parece razoável para mim…

Esse é o meu presente de aniversário "atrasado" pra Sakura, me desculpa Sakura, eu passei por uma "baixa energética" esses dias e acabei "descumprindo" meu planejamento de escrever um pouquinho por dia. Escrevi esse one-shot em dois "tiros" e gostei do resultado. Pra ser uma carta até que ficou bom, uma carta "pessoal" da Sakura pra Tomoyo. Eu coloquei muitos "spoilers" dos meus novos projetos, revelei alguma coisa mas não tudo sobre eles (quem continuar me lendo lerá mais a respeito da vida de casada da Sakura!).

Muita gente gosta de "shippar" esses dois, mas eu estou tratando de dar uma nova visão sobre esse ship. Faço isso porque a maioria das histórias sobre eles é sobre uma felicidade digna de romantismo com pouca dose de realismo, realidade e lógica. Eu "trago" um pouco de luz sobre esse relacionamento e uma reflexão sobre as dificuldades da manutenção de um casamento, por mais que o Li seja um cara "bonzinho", um casamento sempre terá suas dificuldades, por mais "perfeito" que seja o casal.

Obrigado por lerem e continuem me acompanhando, eu vou trazer mais novidades! Eu sou que nem a CLAMP: cheio de projetos e novidades a cada 15 dias! Eu já digo desde já que estou disponível para mensagens, se quiserem discutir comigo a respeito desse projeto e de outros, sintam-se à vontade pra me enviar uma mensagem!


End file.
